Sweet Sakura
by PinoyHeart165
Summary: Sakura has left the village, and Sasuke realizes it's his fault. The two women who loved him for who he was were gone. How will he react when the love of his live is gone because of him? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was sitting in her hospital room. She was badly injured during a battle while on a mission, and was rushed to the emergency room. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke walked in, and when she saw them she smiled.

"Hey guys, how was the mission?" She asked, smiling weakly. "It was successful as usual!" Naurto replied happily. "So, Sakura, are you feeling better?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah, I'm feeling better. Sorry I couldn't finish the mission with you guys. And thanks for bringing me to the emergency room, sensai." Sakura replied.

Kakashi raised his hand. "No problem. You really got hurt, so we didn't want you in any danger." Sakura sighed. "Yes, but I feel like I got in the way. I'm sorry if I did, and I'm sorry that I pulled you away from the mission to bring me here, sensai." Sakura said, tearing a little bit.

Sasuke sighed in frustration, then snapped at her. "Oh Kami! You're so annoying! You're so weak and you always slow everyone down! When will you finally learn to stay out of the way?" he yelled, and with that Sasuke left. Sakura let out a shuddering sigh, and turned her head away. "Kakashi-sensai, Naruto? Do you guys mind if you leave and ask Lady Tsunade if I can talk to her?" "Sure, Sakura, we'll be right out." Naruto said, patting her back before leaving.

Kakashi stayed outside her room leaning on the wall while Tsunade and Sakura talked. After a few minutes, he started to get worried. Sakura was like a daughter to him, and cared about her. Finally, Tsunade came out. "What's wrong? How is she?" he asked worriedly.

Tsunade let out a long, sad sigh. "She asked me for the ninja resignation form," Kakashi couldn't believe it. "What?" he exclaimed. Tsunade took out the form, and it was signed. "I tried to stop her. But she signed it. Sakura Haruno has resigned as a Leaf Village shinobi." Kakashi became angered. "And I think I know why," he said, taking the form and out to look for a certain raven haired boy.

Kakashi ran to Sasuke's house, and found Sasuke in the garden. Kakashi tackled him, punched him in the face, and sat on top of him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Sasuke screamed.

"Because of you, we no longer have have a four-man squad! That's why!" Kakashi yelled, showing Sasuke the form. His eyes widened as he felt a pull at his heart.

"She-she couldn't have!" "That's all fucking legit, Sasuke!" Kakashi cursed, while getting off of him. As soon as Sasuke could, he ran off to the hospital, hoping to get a chance to talk to her. To apologize. He didn't mean what he said. Sasuke got to her room, and calmed down. He opened her door, only to find no Sakura and a note on her hospital bed. Sakura's IV was disconnected, and her ninja uniform and the last of her gear was gone. He walked up to the bed, and got a better look of the note. It was folded in half, on the front reading "I'm sorry". Sasuke opened the note.

_Naruto- You're the brother I never had. Thanks for always being there for me when no one else was. You helped me become who I am today, and you are one of the reasons why I left to become stronger. Thank you._

_Kakashi- You are the closet thing I had to a father. You treated me like a daughter of your own, and took care of me. You helped me grow and watched over me. Hopefully, bringing me to the emergency room is the last favor you'll have to do for me. Thanks, dad._

_Sasuke- _

Near his name, he saw drops of tears. She didn't even want to say bye to him. How bad has he really treated her all these years, that she wouldn't even want to write one simple word? Sasuke continued reading. _"By now, I will no longer be a ninja of Konoha. I'm leaving to become stronger, and I might comeback if I'm not dead. Maybe if I come back alive, you'll except me once again, and I won't be weak, annoying, and in the way. -Sakura Haruno. P.S. Don't come after me."_

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He knew that the weak, annoying, and in the way part was from him. He ran towards her apartment to find her gone, and supplies needed were taken. All her medical equipment was gone, all her clothes, ninja gear, etc. Sasuke slowly made his way to her room, taking in her home; the sight, the smell, and the atmosphere. He could feel the happiness in the air fade away, and turn into sadness. He sat on her bed clenching the note from the hospital. He found a picture frame near her bed, their team 7 picture from so many years ago. Sasuke laid down in her bed, her scent still lingering on her pillow. Sasuke started crying, and he hasn't cried in years. For Sakura was gone. The only two women in his life who had every loved him and cared for him for who he really was were gone. They girl he knew he was in love with left him. And he may never see her again.

"Is this how you felt when I left, Sakura? Is this the pain I put you through, all these years? Are you trying to show me how you felt? Did I really turn you away this badly?" Sasuke whispered, as if Sakura was still in the room. Sasuke let out a shuddering sigh.

"Thank you for everything. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I put you through pain all these years. I'm sorry that I had turned you away. And I promise that I will find you,"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about a week since Sasuke left the village to look for Sakura. He wasn't assigned the mission, he just left. The only people who knew were Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade.

_-Flashback-_

_ Naruto walked into Sakura's house. Kakashi told him that Sakura quit, and he wanted to talk to her. He was shocked to see Sasuke lying on her bed, crying his eyes out._

_ "She's gone," was all the raven said. Naruto understood._

_ "We have to go find her," the blonde said, but Sasuke shook his head._

_ "No, let me. I have to talk to her. I have to bring her back. And I need to make things right."_

_ It was then Naruto understood how Sasuke felt about Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke went to Kakashi and Tsunade._

_ "Sasuke, I will not give you this as a mission. However, I want you to go bring her back. If this was filled out as a mission, the villagers may lose respect for Sakura. Treat it like a mission, though. And bring her home." Tsunade told Sasuke._

_ Sasuke went to pack. No one knew how long he would be gone. He brought lots of clothes, food, money, and all the essentials needed. All that was on his mind as he left the village was Sakura._

_-End of Flashback-_

_'Sakura, where are you?' _Sasuke thought. He missed her. He missed her smiling face. Her bright shinning eyes. Her soft pink hair. Her cherry blossom scent.

After 8 hours of traveling, a storm approaches. "Shit!" Sasuke cursed. He had to get out of the storm. He looked around for shelter, and fortunately he found a cave. Sasuke walked in, to find that it was occupied by another. _'I hope that whoever is in the cave will let me stay here too,' _Sasuke thought. He unloaded his bag, rolled out his sleeping bag and made a fire. Sasuke started eating and decided to rest.

Shortly after, Sasuke sensed someone's chakra. It was familiar. Then he saw a figure walking into the cave, but he didn't see the face. It was obviously female, for the curves of her body. The women noticed Sasuke, but didn't know who it was. All of a sudden, lightning flashed and the two in the cave finally saw who they were looking at.

"Sakura?" Sasuke exclaimed. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sakura yelled. "For answers and to bring you home!" He told her.

"What do you mean by answers? What do you want from me? And I am NOT going home! Naruto told you about my note, didn't he? Or was it Kakashi-sensai? Tsunade? Who told you about my note?" Sakura questioned. She was surprised that Sasuke was here. But why was here alone?

"No one told me! I read it! I was the first to find out that you left! Kakashi told me that you quit, and I wanted to talk to you! But then all I see is your empty hospital bed, and your empty house! Then I told Naruto, and we went to Kakashi and Tsunade. She didn't give me this as a mission, because if the villagers found out they might lose respect for you." Sasuke explained.

"Wait, then why are you here alone?" she asked. _'Damnit. I hoped she wasn't gonna ask me that.'_ Sasuke sighed. "Might as well tell you the truth." he told her. "I wanted to talk to you privately." "What? Sasuke, this isn't funny. What's going on?"

He decided to tell her everything. "When I told you that you're so annoying, weak, and you get in the way, I didn't mean it. I was frusterated. You got hurt, and you and Kakashi went to the hospital, leaving me and Naruto in a hard position. Yeah, we were successful, but it was difficult. Anyways, when I found out you quit, Kakashi tackled me, punched me in the face, and told me it was my fault. And I know it was. So I went to your hospital room, to talk to you while you're recovering. But then I saw the note, and got upset. So I visited your house to find you and your stuff gone. That's when Naruto found out. And here I am now. And I need to ask you some questions."

"What kind of questions?" she asked. "Not interrogating questions. Personal. Why did you leave?" he asked.

"To get away from people, and to get stronger so I don't have to be weak, annoying, and in the way anymore." she told him. Those last words hurt Sasuke's heart.

"Why... Why didn't you talk to anyone before quiting and running away?"

"Because, other than you, people would have tried to stop me. I didn't need to make everything harder than it was."

"Was this how you felt when I left? Alone, upset, sad, and desperate to find you?"

Sakura sighed. "Yea,"

"And lastly... Why didn't you say goodbye to me in your note?"

Sakura felt weak. She didn't want to answer that question. But why did he ask her that question, out of all the other questions he could have asked. And why didn't he use force to take her back? "Because, you're the reason I left. I'm sure you recognized the 'weak, annoying, and in the way' part, right?"

"Yeah... I saw that. And... I'm sorry." he said. 'Whoa. Wait. Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha just apologized? To me?' Sakura thought. "It's... it's okay?" she muttered.

"So, how far in training have you gotten so far?" Sasuke asked smirking. "Not that much, actually. I'm still as strong as I am before." Sakura responded sadly. With all the questions asked and answered, Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice the storm was over, and the sun was shining. Sasuke stood up, and offered his hand to Sakura. "How about a little sparring, then?" Sakura nodded, took his hand, and stood up. "Why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke and Sakura walked onto a field that was big enough for a spar. Sasuke didn't plan on hurting Sakura, and Sakura was going to try her hardest against Sasuke. She doesn't want him to think that she really is weak. After stretching, they started. [A/N: Sooooo sorry if my fight scene is kinda bad. It's my second fight scene!]

Sasuke ran up to Sakura, and they both pulled out their kunai. Sakura managed to make a slight cut on Sasuke's cheek. But even if it was small, it really hurt Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back and did hand seals. "Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!" Fireballs headed towards Sakura, who easily jumped out of the way of each one, not looking tired. Sakura pushed very little of her chakra throughout her body, in creasing her abilites.

Sasuke took out his katana, and ran up to her. Sakura unzipped her dress, exposing her undergarments and grabbed her tanto, a small sword of her own. The two swords clashed with a loud "CLANG".

Sasuke was shocked. First, he saw the love of his life reaveling her body. Second, he found out that she had a sword of her own. And third, Sakura was a million times stronger than they both thought. "So, when'd you get your own sword?" he asked as they continued battling. "As soon as I became chunin," she replied, tucking her sword into its holster to do hand signs. "Sakura blossom explosion!" Soon, cherry blossoms started falling out of no where. As soon as they reached the ground, they exploaded. Sakura then took out a senbon, stabbed herself in her arm, and threw it at Sasuke, hitting him on his shoulder. Sasuke pulled out the senbon and threw it to the ground. "Well, that was kinda gross." He muttered. What he didn't know was that senbon was going to haunt him for the rest of this fight.

Soon, the cherry blossoms that were falling changed into metal in the form of blossoms and started making their way towards Sasuke. He tried running, but they followed. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and made his way towards Sakura, but getting hurt by the blossoms. Sasuke ran up to Sakura with a few cuts and bruises, and Sakura stopped the jutsu. Then, she did another handsign, and disappeared. "SHIT!" Sasuke cursed as Sakura appeared behind him, grabbed him by the shoulders and used her chakra to paralyze him.

Sakura jumped back a few feet, and punched the ground using little strength. Then a crack in the ground appeared, and swallowed Sasuke, sinking him up to his head.

Sakura giggled as she made her way to Sasuke's head. "Wasn't I in this position before?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah! When we first had to get those bells from Kakashi!" Sakura got Sasuke out, and they compared the damage. Sakura had no cuts or bruises, for if she did they weren't noticable. Sasuke, on the other hand, had cuts and bruises all over his body. 'How did she get so strong?' he asked himself. "Um, yeah see? I'm still not good enough." She said as she started to zip her dress, only to find her zipper broke. "Damnit. Gotta go change. Let's get back to the cave."

"So, what was that technique?" Sasuke asked. "Hm? Oh, the Sakura blossom explosion?" Sakura said. "Yeah, that one." "Oh, well it's my very own jutsu, I'm the only one who knows it. Basically, exploding flower pedals start falling out of nowhere onto the ground. Once it hits some kind of surfacae, the pedals explode." Sakura explained. "Well, what about the senbon in your arm and the petals changing to metal and attacking me?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Well, I put the senbon in my mouth, yes. You see, the petals would easily change its direction if my DNA is on something. My blood has my DNA, and it went to you. So the petals turned to metal to cause more damage, and exploded on you." Sakura said.

Back at the cave, Sakura changed into a pink kimono that appeared to look like a formal ninja wear. She started putting on heels, and transformed her back pack to a large purse. Sakura fixed her hair, and Sasuke looked at her confused. 'Why is she getting all dressed up?' he thought. 'She doesn't need to look all pretty going home. Not that she isn't pretty right now.'

Sakura finished fixing her hair, and started walking towards the direction of the cave, taking off her Leaf Headband. She then turned to Sasuke, who was blushing slightly. "Well, anways Sasuke. I'll be going now." Sakura said, sadly smiling. "Wait! Where are you going? Why don't you wait for me so we can go back together?" Sasuke asked, running up to her. Sakura looked shocked.

"Um, I'm sorry Sasuke but we didn't talk about that. I'm going to a near-by village. It's kinda rich and snotty, which is why I look like this." "Why aren't you coming with me?" he asked her. "Wait, Sasuke I thought you understood! I'm still trying to improve. I need to stay at that village so I can train. Who knows where I'll end up." Sakura said.

Sakura stepped up, gave him a hug, and a kiss on his cheek. "It was nice seeing you." Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Take me with you." He told her, sadness heard in his voice.

Sakura was surprised. "Why? You didn't take me with you when you left. Why should I take you with me?" Sasuke's heart started hurting again. He decided that it was time he told her how he felt.

"Because! Because I'm... I-I'm i-in..." He stuttred. Sakura sighed impatiently. "What, Sasuke? I'm running out of time I need to get to the village before night or I'll have to waste another day!"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Sasuke screamed, his face flushed bright red. Sakura stood in awe. She couldn't believe it. "S-stop..." she said quietly, tears starting to flow. "Huh?" "Stop... lying... Sasuke." Sakura said, and with that, she ran off. "SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, running after her.

Sasuke has been running for hours, knowing where she was headed. But he wanted to catch up to her. 'Damnit, she's too fast!' He thought. 'Will I be able to catch up to her?' Sasuke sighed. 'I have no choice. I've got to get into the village.' Sasuke went into a store along the way to buy new clothes. When he was finished, Sasuke was wearing a basic black, white, and blue yukuta with his things in a bag.

'Sakura, stop trying to run away from me. Please.' Sasuke thought sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

After he changed his clothes, Sasuke headed towards the village, knowing that's where Sakura was going. He needed to talk to her. _'Did I hurt her?' _Sasuke thought.

-To Sakura, Sakura's P.O.V.-

How could he say that to me? Why the hell would he play with my feelings? I couldn't believe that he said that to me. He _had_ to be lying. Right? He didn't care. He was the one who called me weak, annoying, and in the way.

After a few hours, I was pretty sure I lost Sasuke's trail. I couldn't sense his chakra, and I'm hoping he gave up. I found the village, and checked into a hotel. I was right: This place _is_ snotty! The hotel was really expensive, luckily I've got my all of my inheritence with me! (A/N: Sakura's parents died when she was younger, that's why Kakashi is the closet thing she has as a father, sorry for any confusion!)

After I checked into my hotel room, I took a took a shower and decided to rest for the rest of the day. I would start my training tomorrow.

-To Sasuke, Sasuke's P.O.V.-

I walked into the village, and realized Sakura was right. This village _is_ snotty! Anyways, it's midnight, and yet there are still a bunch of people outside. Good cover. I just decided to walk around, and look around for Sakura or sense her chakra. Couldn't be _too_ hard, right? She's got pink hair, and crazy ass chakra.

I've been in this village for about two hours, looking for her. I had to stop and eat, so I wasted some time. I was about to give up until I came to a hotel, and found her. Her chakra wasn't active, so maybe that was why I couldn't find her quicker. She must have been sleeping.

I decided to check into the hotel, and as soon as I walked in I saw how expensive this village could get. Gotta be some of the most expensive shit I've ever seen, and I'm rich! Anyways, I checked in for a few days, hoping to talk to Sakura before she runs off.

-The Next Day, Thrid person's P.O.V.-

Sakura woke up around eight o'clock, took a shower, changed into her ninja gear, grabbed her stuff, and went out the door. When Sakura was far off, she found a good place to train. It was a big field, and hopefully no one could find her.

Sasuke woke up a few minutes after Sakura left, because he felt her moving. He looked out the window and saw her leaving, and Sasuke decided to follow her. After quickly throwing on some clothes, Sasuke followed Sakura to a large filed. He masked his chakra and watched her as she trained.

-Sakura's P.O.V.-

I knew Sasuke was following me, and I knew he was watching. Though I still decided to train. After about 30 minutes, I wanted to rest. I found a near-by tree and sat down.

"You can come out now, Sasuke. I know you've been there all the time," I yelled out. Surprisingly, he came out from hiding and unmasked his chakra quicker than I expected.

-Normal P.O.V.-

"What's up Sasuke? Stalking me?" Sakura asked him smirking. "Haha, very funny. Can we talk?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, how was your day?" Sakura asked, acting innocent. "Sakura, that's not what I meant, and you know it. I wanted to talk about yesterday." Sasuke replied a little annoyed at her 'innocence'.

"What's there to talk about? You told me that you loved me, and I ran away." Sakura said shrugging. "Yeah, but _why_ did you run away? Did I do anything wrong?" Sasuke asked. "Did you do anything wrong? Hm.. Let me think about that... Yes! OF COURSE YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG! You left me. The night you left, I spilled my heart out for you. I told you I would do anything for you. And you? All you did was say thank you, which I didn't understand, and you knocked me out and left me on a bench. And that's only _half_ of what you did to me." Sakura said, tearing, but forcing the tears back.

Sasuke fell to his knees. He knew he hurt her, but _it was that bad?_ He could tell he destroyed her. "When I found out you quit," Sasuke said in a hoarse voice, but Sakura still heard him. "When I found out you quit, I was sad, but I thought that you would rejoin and everything would go back to normal. I didn't mean to hurt you. When I found out you left, it felt like I was alone all over again."

Sakura walked over and went down next to him. "When you left, I was dead inside. I felt alone. After a while, I felt a little better. Then the years went through, you tried to kill me, I wanted you back, and eventually you did come back. I was fine and content with everything, because it felt like old times. Until the hospital incident, which led to this." Sakura explained.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Sasuke layed his head on Sakura's shoulder. "I _did_ mean it, you know," Sasuke whispered. Sakura wanted to cry, and she felt her tears coming out. But once again, she forced them back, and Sasuke saw. "Why do you keep your emotions inside? You never cry anymore, your happy expression is gone. It's like your emotions were sucked away from you." Sasuke said.

"You always commented everytime I cry. You said I was weak. You hated my happiness, you said I was annoying. I didn't know what else to feel but empty." Sakura said sniffling. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura. "I'm sorry, Sakura," Sasuke said. Sakura sighed. "Let's go back to the hotel. I know you checked in there too, Sasuke." Sakura said, finally smiling a real smile. Sasuke raised a hand to her cheek. "I miss that smile, Sakura." He told her smiling himself.

-At the hotel-

Sasuke was walking Sakura to her room. They both had a tiring day, and needed some rest. They were at Sakura's room, and stood at the door.

"Well, here's my stop, Sasuke," Sakura kissed him on his cheek. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura opened her door, when Sasuke grabbed her gently. "Sakura?" he said. When Sakura looked at him, Sasuke brought his lips toward hers and kissed her softly. When he let up, Sakura was blushing and Sasuke smirked. "Goodnight, and promise me you won't run off. We still have things to talk about." He said. Sakura blushed even more, and said goodnight.

The two ninja went into their rooms with flushed faces, both realizing they just had their first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

-Sakura's room-

Sasuke had just kissed her. _Her. Sakura Haruno._Sakura pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. 'ouch' She thought. So she _wasn't _dreaming! Sasuke Uchiha actually kissed her! Sakura couldn't believe it, and she couldn't think straight.

_'Wow, I'm out of it, I need to think straight. I'll take a shower,'_Sakura thought, heading off to the bathroom.

-To Sasuke, his room-

Sasuke sat on his bed, thinking about what he had done. Did he regret kissing her? No. Did he love her? Yes. Sasuke lied back, smirking to himself. _'I finally kissed her, after all these years,'_ he thought.

-The next day, Sasuke's P.O.V.-

It was around eight o'clock, and I decided to go see Sakura. We _still_ needed to talk about her, if she was coming back or not. I made the decision that if she decides not to come back yet, I'm going with her, even if she likes it or not. And if she wants to go back, of course I'll be with her.

But what did she mean that she needed to train more? Was it because of me, when I called her all those things? I guess I've never actually seen her fight, because it's usually Naruto, Kakashi, and I who take care of things and we have her as the medic. I should have expected more from her because she trained under Tsunade.

After walking and thinking to myself for a few minutes, I finally reached Sakura's door.

-Sakura's P.O.V.-

I just finished getting dressed when I heard a knock on the door. Sasuke, most likely. I was wearing a white cardigan with a black vest, and a black skirt. It was a buisness atire-like training out fit. (A/N: Yes, Sakura has various outfits for training, LOL. And yes, I like describing them. More LOL.)

I answered the door to see Sasuke, who greeted me with a kiss. "Hey Sakura," He said smiling. "Hey Sasuke, come in."

"So, we need to talk," He said after sitting down. Sakura nervously sat next to him, afraid of what he'll say.

-Normal P.O.V.-

"About what?" Sakura asked. "You: Are you or are you not coming back to the village?" Sasuke asked firmly. Sakura sighed. "I really want to go back. Honestly, I do. But I'm not good enough yet." Sasuke chuckled. "Sakura, remembered when we had a little match the other day?" he asked, and Sakura nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, you kicked my ass. You didn't even have a single scratch on your body, and I had cuts and bruises all over the place. So I'm not sure why you think you're still not good enough." Sasuke told her.

Sakura didn't say anything, and just leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sakura, is it because I called you those things?" Sasuke finally asked. She looked at him, and nodded. Sasuke immediatly pulled the pink-haired girl into his arms and sighed. "I told you, I didn't mean it. And I didn't know better. I've never actually seen you fight, so yeah I was wrong to say stuff like that. I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke kissed her after apologizing.

"No matter how strong you think I am, I'm not happy with my current level," Sakura simply said. "It's so hard for me to accept the fact that I _still _won't be able to protect the ones I love. I couldn't protect my parents during that mission. I've had to see all of those comrades whom I lost or had watched get injured during missions. And I can't protect them." Sakura said, tearing a little, but forcing her tears back.

"Sakura, why do you hold in all your emotions? If you want to cry, then cry," Sasuke gently said. " _'A ninja must kill their emotions during battle. Emotions are unnecessary and the most important thing for a shinobi is to be a tool for achieving their village and country's goals. A shinobi must always put the mission first, A shinobi must never show tears.'_Sasuke, when I cry I'm breaking this rule." Sakura explained. "I need to kill my emotions. Shinobi must never show tears. It's the first rule I ever learned as a child, and I used to break it. But now I won't." Sakura said.

"If you hold in all your emotions, you stress your mind." Sasuke said. "I know I had done that before. But now I don't." Sakura hugged Sasuke, and said, "I'm still not coming back."

Sasuke sighed. "I figured that this would happen. But, if you're not coming back, then neither am I. I love you, Sakura Haruno, and I can't leave you anymore."

Sakura's eyes widened. Wasn't his objective to bring her back? She thought about him being with her on her journey. She wouldn't be so lonely, and she could have someone to talk to. Besides, she and Sasuke loved each other, and were almost together. "Wait, Sasuke, does this mean... um, t-that we're, um, l-like t-together?" Sakura asked, face turning into a tomato.

Sasuke smirked at her. "Nah, we're just two people who are madly in love with one another and will just kiss because we're friends- of course we're together!" Sasuke said, then pulling his lips to hers. When she broke the kiss, Sakura smiled. "We'll leave tonight. Let's just spend the day together." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded, and the two where out the door to have the day all to themselves, with not a care in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke and Sakura were walking hand-in-hand around the village. She had the brightest smile on her face, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel the warmth in his heart for making Sakura so happy. Fortunately for them, there was a festival going on, and people of all ages were together with friends, families, and dates. Children were running around, having a great time with no care in the world. Sasuke and Sakura loved it here. They could forget their worries and escape the world. And most importantly, they were with each other. No one they knew was there, so no one would judge them.

"Sakura, what do you wanna do?" Sasuke asked. Sakura thought hard. "Hm... I'm not exactly sure, he he. I'm just glad that I'm with you." Sakura responded, kissing Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, and said, "Let's get something to eat. Then later I'll win you a prize, okay?" Sakura giggled, and hugged Sasuke. "Oh Kami I would love that! You're the best, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, adding a new suffix to Sasuke's name. Sasuke smiled, and the two walked into a little restaurant. A waitress came and sat them down, and gave them two menus, and left to let them decide.

"Sasuke, this place is crazy! Look at the frigging prices!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke chuckled. "Sakura, don't worry. I'll pay," He said. "No way! I have money too, Sasuke!" Sakura told him. "Yeah, but I have more, Sakura." Sasuke said simply. Sakura pouted in defeat, and Sasuke smirked at her cuteness. The waitress came and they ordered, and when their meals came they conversed and ate. Sakura told Sasuke about her childhood, her parents, and Sasuke told her his childhood and his parents. Sakura was happy that she got Sasuke to open up, because it felt like he trusted her.

When they finished eating, Sasuke paid the waitress and the couple left to go back to the festival. Then, Sasuke pulled Sakura to a carnival stand. It was that stand where you had to throw the ball and hit the bottles. Of course, Sasuke let Sakura go first. But of course, the game was rigged because the bottle was glued. Sakura, no matter how strong she is, failed miserably. (XDXDXD) Sasuke chuckled, and took the ball from Sakura's hand, who pouted immediately. Sasuke smirked at her, and chucked the ball, breaking the bottles. The man in charge hung his head in defeat, and muttered, "Anything you want, top shelf." Sasuke let Sakura choose, who chose a fluffy pink and blue panda. Sasuke saw the colors, and smiled. It was their two favorite colors. "Thanks a lot, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said kissing Sasuke, and he snaked his arm around her petite waist, and they continued to go around.

-A few hours later, Sasuke's hotel room-

Sasuke and Sakura walked through the door of Sasuke's hotel room. They both had so much fun together today, and would be leaving soon.

"So Sakura, where are we headed tonight?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the couch. Sakura had already checked out of her room and brought all her stuff to Sasuke's room. "Well, there's a mountain village, which should be a great area to train." Sakura said, packing her clothes. Sasuke stood up, and went to pack.

After a few minutes of packing in silence, Sasuke was done packing, and Sakura was zipping up her bags. Sasuke walked over to Sakura, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled in her neck. Sakura relaxed, and felt herself melt into his arms. "Why do you keep going from town to town, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Well, I'm pretty sure that Lady Tsunade would have some tracking ninja looking for me, so I don't want to stay in one place for too long." Sakura explained.

"Well, I already sent a message to her, so no one should be bothering us for a while. I told her that I was going to stay with you, and make sure you stayed out of trouble." he replied. "What time do you want to leave, Sakura?" "Let's leave around midnight, so we can get ready." It was only nine o'clock, so they still had three hours. "Okay, then let's rest for a while." Sasuke said, leading her to the bed. Sakura lied down, and felt her muscles relax, and Sasuke lied down next to her. Sakura lied on top of Sasuke, her head on his chest and his hand on her back, stroking her back soothingly. They started watching TV, and having light conversation now and then.

"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked. "You just did, Sakura, but you can ask another," Sasuke said chuckling, Sakura smiled and giggled from his joke, and went on. "Do you...do you think you'll regret staying with me, and being with me? You're leaving the village all over again, just to be with me." Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed, and kissed her forehead. "Sakura, I don't care if I'm leaving the village all over again just to be with you. I WANT and NEED to be with you. I'm not gonna regret staying with you." Sakura's eyes widen, and hugged him tightly. Sasuke responded by pulling her closer, and kissed her passionately. Sakura's mouth parted, and Sasuke took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. She moaned slightly, and he pulled her on top of his body. They both didn't want to stop; they wanted to keep going all night.

About a few hours of making out, it was time for them to leave. When they stopped, Sakura's lips were slightly swollen, and she got ready to leave. She put on her casual ninja outfit, the pink tanktop on top of an off-white shirt, and her blue skirt. Sasuke wore his usual black ninja outfit. The mountain village was allies with Konoha, and the people knew Sasuke and Sakura very well, so they made sure they wore their headbands.. Sasuke checked out, and the couple was off.

* * *

**Hey guys! PinoyHeart165 here, with a question! Should I or should I not include a lemon in the future? Hmm?**


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke and Sakura have been traveling for about three hours. They both knew that no one from Konoha should be coming after them, and they sent another message to Tsunade that they would be going to the mountain village near-by just so she knows where they are.

Finally, the two reached the mountain village, and surprised because a couple of ninja were waiting for them. There were some who seemed to be the mountain village's elders, and some as regular ninja. "Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno?" One of the elders asked. "Yes?" They said in unison. "Welcome to the Mountain Village. We were told by Lady Tsunade of Konoha that we should be expecting you two. Because of our alliance with your home, we will accept you and treat you as our own." The elder said, as everyone bowed.

Sakura and Sasuke bowed in response. "Arigato, elder-san" they said. Then, some of the ninja led them to a hotel, and when Sasuke and Sakura were about to pay, the hotel manager didn't let them, and let them stay free in a five star hotel. So right now their lives were going great because they had each other. Since no one from Konoha would be coming after them, Sasuke, Sakura, and the elders decided to let Sasuke and Sakura to stay for a while.

-A few months later-

Sakura has been getting stronger and stronger everyday, and so has Sasuke. They trained together everyday for a few hours in the morning, and they spend the rest of the day together. (A/N: NO THEY HAVE NOT SLEPT TOGETHER YET! I'M STILL WAITING ON ANSWERS!) The villagers of the Mountain Village knew them very well and were fond of them. Sasuke and Sakura felt at home in the village, but they knew that their home was Konoha.

-A few days later-

Sakura and Sasuke were done training today, and they were walking around the village spending the day together. They've staying at the village for about six months now. (A/N: still virgins, ftw XD) Sometimes, they ran errands and missions for the villagers to show appreciation for their generosity. Sasuke and Sakura had been walking near-by the Elders' building, when all of a sudden, a ninja appeared in front of them. "Sakura-san! Sasuke-san! You are needed at the Elders' building!" the ninja said immediately. Sasuke and Sakura ran to the building, and meet with the Elders.

"Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, we have a problem. It seems that there is a rumor going on that there will be a ninja war between Konoha and the Sound. The Sound wants Sasuke back." The Chief Elder said. Sasuke froze, and Sakura wrapped her arm around him. Sasuke hated that place. He was there for one reason and one reason only: To kill his brother. He knew that he wouldn't like it there, but he went only to gain power. After he killed Orochimaru and his brother, Sasuke was done with that village.

"Is there any reason why they want him back?" Sakura asked for Sasuke. "Well, it seems that there is a girl named Karin who claims that you two were in love and were together, but you left her and she wants you back. Eventually, she got the Sound to think that you were so great that they want you back." The Cheif Elder replied. Sasuke tensed, and Sakura felt that. She sat him down in the chair, and massaged him. "Who's Karin, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked gently.

Sasuke sighed. "When I was with the Sound, I had a four-man team; me, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin. She was such a fan girl. She tried sleeping with me, raping me, getting her to go out with me, and other shit. I fucking hate her. NOTHING went on between us, Sakura," Sasuke said, assuring Sakura nothing went on. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun. I understand." Sakura said, kissing his cheek. Sasuke held her hand.

"Since we are allies, we will fight with your home in battle. However, Lady Tsunade is requesting you to return to Konoha." The Elder said. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked, and he understood. Sasuke nodded, and replied, "Send a message. Inform Lady Tsunade that we'll be there in a few hours." Sasuke said, and with that, they bowed, and left.

Sasuke and Sakura ran to the hotel. They packed everything, thanked everyone for their kindness, and were off. They were excited to see their friends again, but they were worried about the upcoming war.

-A few hours later-

Sasuke and Sakura were at the main gate, and greeted by Naruto and Kakashi. The four ninja quickly exchanged greetings and hugs, and were off to the Hokage tower.

"Sasuke, Sakura, as you may know, the Sound may be attacking. My sources tell me that this rumor is true." Tsunade said. "I suspect that you two are much more stronger now, however we cannot have you battle right away. Though you may not like this, this is an order. I order you two to hide. Sasuke, Sakura, you may stay at the hospital. Besides, we may need Sakura to help in the hospital. But when you help, I don't want you using ANY of your chakra, Sakura. Understand?" Sakura nodded. "H-hai, Lady Tsunade." She wasn't happy that she wouldn't get to fight right away. She felt usuless again, and Sasuke knew this. "When will this start?" he asked.

"It should start in three days. Sakura, I want you to stay with Sasuke. I know you two are together already, I'm not an idiot!" She said when she saw Sakura blushing. "Anyways, I'm not doing this for me, but for you two. This war could be heavy. Lives will be lost. We don't know the outcome of this war. One of you may lose each other. Spend the days before the war as you want. I'm not sending anyone out on missions, we have all of our information. Everyone and everything should be ready by the day of the mission. All of the families that won't be partaking in the war have already been sent away and guarded, the Mountain Village will come here in two days, supplies ready, so that should be it. You're dismissed." Tsunade said.

-Sasuke's apartment-

"Sakura, don't feel bad." Sasuke said. They were lying down on Sasuke's bed and they couldn't sleep. "I know you feel uselss again. But you're not." he said, stroking her back. "But Sasuke-kun-" Sasuke cut Sakura off. "But nothing. Orders are orders. Besides, Tsunade knows that we're stronger. She wants us hidden because we have to save our energy and chakra." Sakura snuggled with Sasuke, starting to cry.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about us! What if I lose you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sobbing. Sasuke sighed. "Like I don't think about that question? I think of that question everyday, Sakura. I love you. If I lose you, I'll kill myself." he told her. Sasuke kissed Sakura, and they both prayed it wouldn't be one of their last.

* * *

**HEY GUYS PINOYHEART165 HERE! STILL ASKING IF YOU GUYS WANT A LEMON IN THE CHAPTERS? HMMM? I PROBABLY WILL PUT SOME LOL. but yeah, the next chapter should include the next three days before the war. ok arigato for reading! bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

-The next day-

Sasuke woke up around nine o'clock to find Sakura sleeping in his arms, and he smiled. Sakura was an angel, _his_ angel. Then Sasuke remembered the upcoming war, and quietly groaned. _'Time to wake up,'_ he thought, and gently nudged Sakura. "Sakura..." Sasuke said sweetly. "Hmmm...?" She mumbled. "Time to get up," He said. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and smiled when she saw Sasuke looking at her. "Morning, Sasuke-kun," She replied yawning. "Morning Sakura," He said, kissing her forehead.

After eating breakfeast and getting dressed, Sakura and Sasuke were out the door. They were going to spend as much time together as possible. They were out with friends, having fun, doing exactly the opposite of what a ninja should do. Tsunade made sure no one would be assigned missions and declared the next few days as days to spend with loved ones and acting like the young twenty year olds they are. They hung out with the original nine rookies, the Sand Siblings, and Neji, TenTen, and Lee. The young ninja exchanged stories, laughs, and had an amazing time bonding. Around dinner time, Sakura and Sasuke left to go on a date.

-At the park-

Sasuke brought Sakura to their favorite park. It was filled with cherry blossom trees, had a bright red bridge, a Japanese garden, and a beautiful river that was crystal clear.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said. Sakura turned to him, only to meet her lips with his. The kiss felt urgent, as if they were running out of time. And they were. Sasuke and Sakura got into the kiss, and after a few minutes broke for air. Doing so, they remembered that they were at a park, and decided to go somewhere private.

-Sasuke's apartment-

Sakura and Sasuke entered the apartment, lips locked and all over the place. Somehow they managed to make their way to the bedroom, where Sasuke lied Sakura down on the bed. As soon as she lied down, Sasuke moved his head to Sakura's neck, leaving love bites on her skin. This caused Sakura to moan slightly. Sasuke then moved his hands under her blouse, and under her bra. Sasuke massaged Sakura's breast, and Sakura loved it. Sakura managed to get her hands on Sasuke's shirt and unbuttoned it. Sasuke followed Sakura in suit, leaving each other in their bottoms and under garments. Sasuke made his way to her chest, sucking on one side and gently massaging the other, causing Sakura to moan louder.

After kissing, sucking, and nipping her skin, Sasuke managed to remove all of their clothes. There he layed his arms around Sakura, holding up his weight. Sasuke looked down at her, and she was blushing enormously. She placed her hand on his face, stroking his cheek. They both knew what was going to happen next. Sakura then pulled his face towards hers, kissing each other passionately.

Sasuke broke the kiss, and leaned his forehead on hers. "Are you sure?" he asked. He wanted to make sure that Sakura wanted this too, not just him. Sakura put her hands on his face, stroking them gently, and she nodded. "I'm sure, Sasuke-kun." She said, face flushed. Sasuke kissed her passionately, a slowly slid in.

Sasuke went in slowly, seeing how Sakura's face scrunchned up inpain and pleasure. He waited for a few seconds for Sakura to get used to his size, and slowly began moving. Sakura moaned, and started biting her lip. Her nails were piercing into Sasuke's back, but he didn't notice. Sakura held her breath. _'I-I'm moaning so loud!'_ She thought. Sasuke noticed she wasn't breathing, and stopped. Sakura wimpered in response.

"Don't hold your breath. Don't want you passing out now, ne?" he said, smirking. Sakura nodded, and Sasuke continued.

With each thrust, Sakura's moans became louder, and Sasuke started grunting. They both could feel themselves getting closer to their peak. "S-Sasuke-k-kun!" Sakura moaned. Sasuke could feel themselves letting go. "S-Sakura!"

With a few more thrusts, Sasuke and Sakura felt their bodies release. Sakura screamed his name, while Sasuke spilled his seeds into her. Sasuke fell ontop of Sakura's body, holding his weight on his arms. Both of their chests were moving up and down rhythmically, catching their breath. Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes, and smiled. "I love you, Sakura." He said, kissing her.

Sakura was estatic. She and Sasuke made love! She couldn't believe it. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke pressed his lips to Sakura's. She made him feel like the happiest person in the world. Sasuke layed to Sakura's side, pulling her into his embrace. He didn't want to let go of her. He was going to make sure she was safe. Sasuke wasn't going to lose the other women in his life who cared about him.

Sakura felt so calm in his arms. She felt so safe just being with him. Sakura had so many things on her mind: her, Sasuke, their friends, and the upcoming war. She was worried about Sasuke the most. This war was going to bring him back bad memories. This Karin girl still has a thing for him. _'As if she'll get to touch him.'_ She thought.

After a few minutes of holding each other, Sakura looked up at Sasuke, and kissed him. "We should go to sleep. It's late." He said, caressing her. Sakura nodded. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." "Night, Sakura," Sasuke kissed her forehead, and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

-The Next Day-

Sakura woke up around nine o'clock and found herself in Sasuke's arms. She smiled, but then remembered the upcoming war. Sakura sighed, and decided to wake up Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?" She said gently nudging Sasuke. He opened his eyes, and saw his favorite, pink-haired angel. "Hey babe," Sasuke greeted. Sakura blushed at her new nickname. "Morning Sasu-kun!" she said kissing his cheek. "I'll go make breakfast." Sakura said. The two got out of bed, and Sasuke headed to his closet. He threw one of his old blue genin shirts to Sakura, and wore some sweatpants, leaving himself bare chested.

Sakura and Sasuke made their way downstairs. Sakura went to the kitchen while Sasuke went to the living room, lied down on the couch, and turned on the TV. "Sasuke-kun, how do you like your eggs? Sunny side up, boiled, or scrambled?" Sakura asked. Flipping through the channels, Sasuke replied, "Hn. Scrambled." Sakura nodded, and continued making breakfast.

After a few minutes, Sakura called Sasuke, and he went to the kitchen table and sat down. Sakura walked away from the now turned off stove, and placed Sasuke's breakfast infront of him, and sat down with her own plate. Sasuke took a bite, and another. "This is really good, Sakura," he said complimenting her. "Thanks Sasu-kun. I added some tomatoes just for you!" She said. "Hn." '_Maybe that's why I like this so much.'_

When they finished breakfast, Sasuke and Sakura decided to go around town. Sakura changed from Sasuke's shirt to some black skinny jeans, a pink ruffled top with cherry blossom petals on it, and her converse heels. Sasuke just put on his jeans, black shirt, and white jacket.

Sakura and Sasuke were walking down the streets of Konoha hand-in-hand. They decided to go around the village, visiting some friends. First stop was the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Sasuke opened the door and held it open for Sakura (Sorry, I'm a romantic. Any chivalry I fall in love with!) and the two walked in. Ino was at the counter boredly reading a magazine, and when she looked up she saw the two, and started grinning.

"Sakura! We need to talk NOW!" Ino said, grabbing Sakura's wrist and pulling her into the back room of the shop. Both Sakura and Sasuke had a sweat drop coming down their forehead, and Sasuke was left by himself. _'Hn. Women and their gossip,'_ He thought, smirking to himself.

-To Ino and Sakura-

"OKAY SPILL!" Ino exclaimed, leaving Sakura confused. "Huh?" She said. She had no idea what Ino was talking about. "Don't play innocent with me Saks! You and Sasuke had some fun last night, didn't you?" Ino replied, smirking to herself.

Sakura's face flushed. How did she know? "N-no!" Sakura stuttered. "Oh, don't play dumb with me, Sakura. Just because I'm blond doesn't mean that I'm an idiot!" Ino sneered. "You have _sex_ written all over you!" She exclaimed.

Sakura's face became a tomato. (Hm, maybe Sasuke wants to taste her tomato face? XD) "W-what do you mean, I have,_ sex_, written all over me?" Sakura whispered the word sex, embarrased. "Hah! It's so obvious! Well, to me. Not sure about other people. You're walking a little awkward and your face isn't innocent anymore! I've known you since forever, so I should know when you change little things about yourself," Ino explained, smirking at her best friend. "Soooo? How was it?" She asked, dying to know how it went.

-While Sakura explains, To Sasuke, Sasuke's P.O.V.-

So, I'm still here. By myself. Alone. In a flower shop. Just waiting for Sakura and Ino to come out.

Hm, nice flowers here by the way. Maybe I'll stop here another time to get flowers for Sakura. A nice pink bouquet with cherry blossoms, roses, cosmos flowers, all those that she'll like.

Yeah, I'm romantic. Screw it works out for me. She's all happy, and she'll kiss me and we'll make love more. After the war, of course.

Speaking of which, I don't want Sakura to know that I'm really scared and nervous about this war. And why the hell did Karin have to come back? Ugh. Fuck. I hate her. I thought she died after I left. Well, I'll just have to kill her. OR!

Sakura could just kill her. And I could watch. Probably video tape. And make copies. And send all over, haha. That'll be funny.

I wonder if she's bringing Suigetsu and Juugo. Seriously if I see them I'll be surprised. I thought they died too. Sakura and I won't have any trouble with them. So, the Sound ninja will battle our amazing ninja, and Sakura and I will be going against the stronger people. Hn. Not a problem.

I'm bored. What the hell are they talking about? It's taking them fore-

Oh hey, they just walked out. Yay.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked, wrapping my arm around Sakura's waist and kissing her hair. "Nothing. Don't worry, Sasuke-kun just a little gossiping." Sakura replied, kissing my cheek.

God, I love this girl. She can tell me anything. But something's up. I wonder what they talked about? Eh, I'll find out later.

-Later, Third person's P.O.V.-

Sasuke and Sakura were walking around the streets of Konoha hand in hand, talking about random things. Sasuke decided that now would be a good time to ask Sakura what she and Ino were talking about earlier.

"So, Sakura, what were you and Ino talking about earlier?" Sasuke asked. Sakura blushed red. "U-um, nothing Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, her voice getting high-pithced. Sasuke chuckled at her childishness, and asked again. "What happened, Sakura?" he asked again.

Sakura sighed in defeat. Sasuke knew her _way _too well. "Okay, okay. Um, how do I say this, but... Ino, um, found...out." Sakura said, hiding her face into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smirked. "Hn. So?" he asked.

"S-Sasuke-kun! She knows!" Sakura exclaimed, face blushing harder. "Sakura, it doesn't matter about who knows or not. I love you, and I don't care who knows. Even if it's Konoha's biggest gossip." Sasuke said, kissing Sakura. "I love you Sakura." He said. "I love you too Sasu-kun!" Sasuke smirked at his nickname.

-Sakura's P.O.V.-

AW! Sasu-kun is so sweet, he doesn't care who knows! I love him so much.

So Sasuke-kun and I are just walking around, his arm around my waist, and we're just talking about random things again.

Honestly, I don't want to let him know that I'm worried about this war. I don't want him to think I'm weak. But I don't want him to get so worked up about this! That Karin girl must want him back badly if she's willing to start a war to get him back. But as if I'm about to let that bitch get near my Sasuke-kun!

But, if she really brings him that much frusteration, I'm worried about how he'll act if we come across her. And what if she brings the other people he was on that team with?

-Sasuke and Sakura's P.O.V., same time-

UGH, WHAT SHOULD I DO?

* * *

Hey guys! I know, this wasn't my best chapter. It was kinda rushed, so gomennesai about that!

Anyways, Sakura and Sasuke seem to have the same mind, huh? Like they said, "Great minds think alike!" Lol

So anyways, the next fanfic may be the continuation of the day, or the next day. Depending what type of mood I'm in. I still need to think/write down/jot some fight scenes. And thoughts and stuff. And I've got so much coming up. I have a test to take for taekwondo. A martial arts test. Haha, sounds painful, right? Actually this test won't be. It's a written test, so I'm lucky. Yay! *does happy dance* So I need to take this test to recieve my first chevron to become an official judge in the ATA. Corner judge, at least. lol

Anyways, arigato for reading, and I hope to update soon!

Byeaas!

-PinoyHeart165 3


	10. Chapter 10

-Later that day-

Sasuke brought Sakura to the movies, the park, and other places he knew that she would love. Sakura loved the fact that he knew her so well and couldn't stop smiling and having a great time. Sasuke even smiled once in a while instead of his usual smirk. Sasuke decided to bring Sakura to dinner and then he would bring her home. His arm was around hers as the two walked towards the restaurant. Once they got there, they sat down, ordered, and ate.

As they were eating, Sasuke noticed that Sakura was unusually quiet, and became worried. "Anything wrong, love?" He asked with a worried voice. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing." she replied, not convincingly. Sasuke reached over the table and held her hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. "Tell me, Sakura. What's bugging you?"

Sakura sighed. Once again, Sasuke knew her way to well. He could read her like a book. "It's the war. We only have one more day until it happens, and I'm scared." Sakura said tearing. "I know. I'm not so happy about this war. Especially how Karin is the leader." He said, rolling his eyes. Hearing her name, Sakura tensed. "What... What are you going to do when you see her? Or if you see your ex-teammates from Hebi?" Sakura asked. "I'm not sure, why?"

"I don't want to see you at your worst, Sasuke-kun. If they make you so angry, I'm scared that your seal might break out again." Sakura didn't want Sasuke to fight. If the seal broke out, who knows what he could do?

"Sakura, I'm not sure if the seal could break out again. But if it does, I want you to run. I don't want you anywhere near me. You might get hurt." Sasuke said sternly. "But Sasuke!-" "But nothing, Sakura. I don't care how strong you are. I don't want you getting hurt at all. I don't even want you to see me like that." He replied, sighing in annoyance. "Sasuke, you know that I'm stronger! I don't get why you don't want me to help!" Sakura exclaimed. "Enough, Sakura!" Sasuke snapped. He didn't want to continue this conversation.

Sakura felt the tears in her eyes form. She wanted to cry, but not in front of Sasuke. "I'm going home," She muttered under her breath, stood up, and ran out the restaurant. "Dammit!" Sasuke cursed, slamming his hand on the table. Why did he yell at her? Sasuke paid and ran home.

-Sasuke's apartment-

Sakura slammed the door, tears running through her face. He didn't have to yell at her! He never yelled before. She was just concerned about him. Sakura lied down on the couch in the living room. She wouldn't sleep next to Sasuke tonight. _'He's probably to mad to even notice I'm not at bed anyways,'_Sakura thought as she started to fall asleep.

Five minutes later, Sasuke ran up to the door, opened it, and started calling Sakura. When he found her, he saw her on the couch, sitting up rubbing her eyes. _'She must have been sleeping,'_he thought as he walked up to her. Sakura's eyes widened. Was he going to yell at her again? Sasuke knelled down by Sakura, who turned away from him. "Sakura," He whispered, holding Sakura's face to face his. He saw her eyes and saw that, for a long time, she was crying. Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke hasn't seen her cry since they were younger. But as she looked closer, Sakura noticed something. Sasuke's eyes were bloodshot. There were tear streaks on his face.

"Sakura, what happened? Why did you run off?" Sasuke asked sadly. "Because you were yelling at me, and all I was doing was worrying about you!" Sakura yelled as she stood up. Both of them could feel the anger rise up in their minds again. "That's because you're worrying about nothing! Sakura, I can take care of myself! I don't need you!" He yelled.

Sakura felt pain in her chest. She fell to her knees. Sasuke didn't need her? Sakura started sobbing. "You think that you can take care of yourself? Remember the time during the chunin exams when you were bit by Orochimaru? I had to fucking take care of you AND Naruto! When your seal broke out the first time, after you broke that guy's arms, I stopped you! You couldn't take care of yourself, you couldn't control yourself, I was always there whenever you needed me! When you were in the hospital after fighting Gaara, I was always there! Everyday, sitting next to you waiting for you to wake up. I sacrificed so much for you! I was the person who convinced everyone that you were good again! I was the person who truly loved you for who you are! I didn't care about you leaving the village, I still loved you! So you can't say that you don't need me, when I've done so much for you and I don't deserve you yelling at me, telling me that you don't need me when you do!" Sakura screamed. She screamed so loud her throat hurt. She felt as if Sasuke was breaking her heart all over again. Sasuke looked down at her, seeing her cry. He thought of what happened, then realized what he said.

"Oh, shit! Sakura, no!" Sasuke said, as he walked near Sakura. When she saw him coming, she scrambled away, and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She felt her body lean against the door, and slide down the point where she was sitting. Sakura wrapped her arms around her knees, and cried harder,

Sasuke was at the door and listened to Sakura cry. He hurt her so much, and he knew it was his fault. "Sakura! Please! Talk to me!" he said, his voice breaking. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" he said. "No!" Sakura yelled through the door. Sakura felt something bang against the door.

Sasuke banged his head against the door, and he was bleeding from the impact. He started crying "Sakura, please, talk to me."

Sakura lifted her head. Sasuke wasn't crying, was he? Sakura stood up, and opened the door. Sasuke fell over, not expecting the door to open. Sakura caught him right before he was going to fall. Sasuke looked up, and smiled. Sakura, however, wasn't going to be smiling anytime soon. Sasuke stood up, and held Sakura in his arms tightly, preventing her from running away again.

"Sakura, I didn't mean it when I said that I don't need you. What I meant was I don't want you worrying about me," He said, his forehead on Sakura's. "But I can't help it, Sasuke-kun. I'm scared, and you know that. So don't tell me not to worry," Sakura sobbed as she healed Sasuke's head. Sasuke caressed Sakura's face, stroking her cheek. "I'm sorry. I do need you, Sakura. Stop crying, I love you." He said. Sakura sighed.

"I don't want to fight, Sasuke-kun. Not right before a war. I'm sorry, and I love you too." Sakura said. Sasuke kissed Sakura, who kissed him back. Sakura felt so much weight lifted from her shoulders.

Sasuke made his way to Sakura's neck, while his hands removed her shirt. Sakura followed in suit, pulling off his. Sasuke raised Sakura on the bathroom counter, and removed her skirt. She fiddled with his belt in between kisses, until finally he took of his pants. Sasuke's lips met with Sakura's again, and he removed the rest of the clothing.

Sasuke let up, and walked Sakura to the shower. He turned on the water, filled the tub, and they stepped in. Sakura sat down in Sasuke's lap. They weren't really going to take a bath or shower, they just wanted to have to water rinse them of their problems. Sasuke felt Sakura relax against his chest and started massaging her shoulders. She moaned in response.

"Sakura, you've been tense lately, haven't you?" Sasuke asked. She only nodded. Sasuke stopped massaging her, and wrapped his arms around her body. Sakura laid her cheek on Sasuke's bicep, and Sasuke took this chance to kiss her neck. He sucked on it, and she moaned. Sasuke then stood up, lifted Sakura out of the tub. He drained the water, and handed Sakura a towel. They wrapped it around themselves, and made their way to the bedroom and changed into sleeping clothes. They went into bed, Sakura sitting in between Sasuke's legs. They popped in a movie and watched.

-Two hours later-

It was around midnight when the move ended. Sakura felt herself fall asleep into Sasuke's arms, and he felt sleepy too. Sasuke nuzzled his face into her hair, taking in Sakura's scent. Sakura leaned back into Sasuke, and closed her eyes. "Sasuke-kun, what are we doing tomorrow?" Sakura asked, half asleep.

"Hn. Maybe just stay home, spend time to ourselves, before... You know..." Sasuke said, trailing off. He didn't want to mention the war again. Sakura sighed. "Yeah. That's sounds like fun." Sakura said, kissing Sasuke's cheek. "Sakura, it's late now. Let's go to sleep, okay?" Sasuke asked. "Okay, goodnight Sasuke-kun," Sakura said smiling. Sasuke smiled, leaned down, and kissed Sakura. "Night." He replied as he leaned back. Sakura moved her head to Sasuke's chest, his arms around her.

PinoyHeart165 here! This had to be my longest chapter. My first arguement between them! Anyways, send me ideas about how you want the war to turn out. Like what i mean is give me some ideas of how you want the war to go on. I'll take your suggestions and try to work them into the story. No guarentee that the war will be out by the end of the weekend, maybe around next week, two weeks the most. I have some kind of idea about the war, just missing a few extra pieces. anyways, again thanks for reading! now go out there and send messages and eat food!

wait, eat food? sorry, that was my stomach talking. i had a half day of skool 2day and as soon as i got the chance i started working on this. sorry for the late update, btw!

anyways, thanks and bye!

PinoyHeart165


	11. Chapter 11

-The next day, the day before the war-

Sakura and Sasuke were up in the kitchen eating the breakfast Sakura had made. They were going over things for the war tomorrow, the skills they'll be using, how to react to each others' strength, etc. Tsunade had already called them, informing them that the Mountain Village's ninja have arrived early that morning along with other allies, such as the Sand Village. As they were eating, Sasuke and Sakura were telling each other their different jutsus, techniques, strengths, and weaknesses.

"My aim is always on target when I use my shuriken, kunais, senbon, and other throwing weapons." Sakura explained while taking a bite out of her eggs. "How about your tanto? You're pretty good with it." Sasuke said, commenting her. "Thanks, and yeah, maybe I'll use it, but how?" Sakura asked.

"You'll find a way." Sasuke said, kissing her forehead.

-After breakfast-

Sakura and Sasuke went to one of the least used training grounds to avoid any distraction. It was around twelve o'clock. They decided to do some training to relieve stress and to practice a bit before the war. Sakura and Sasuke split up around the ground to have privacy.

-Sasuke's P.O.V.-

I took out my katana, and decided to work on my strikes. I found a nearby, sturdy tree, and started slashing away. Hn. It was kinda fun, actually.

I was slashing away at the tree for about ten minutes until I decided to to stop. I looked at my katana, and smirked. I guess I'll be sharpening it tonight. I chuckled to myself, then remembered to remind Sakura to sharpen her's, just in case. If Sakura actually met Karin and fought her, I wouldn't mind seeing her slash Karin with that tanto of hers.

-Sakura's P.O.V.-

I saw Sasuke slashing away at that tree, and he seemed to be having fun. Putting on my gloves after stretching, pulled out my tanto, then thinking about Sasuke and his katana. I remembered how he uses Chidori Katana. If I'm correct, Sasuke uses his chidori and he can transfer it to his katana. It's like a lightning blade.

Smirking to myself, I decided to play around with my techniques, to see if I can find _my own_ Chidori Katana, but not using a chidori but using a katana. If I do find a way, I'm not so sure if I wanna tell Sasuke about it. Should I surprise him or should I fill him in? Oh well, I'll think of it later.

-Two hours later, normal P.O.V.-

Sasuke called Sakura over to have a little sparring session. It was then that Sakura decided not to tell Sasuke about her new technique. When Sakura walked over, she was grinning ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" Sasuke asked pulling Sakura into his arms. "Nothing, just learned something new. What about you? I saw you slashing away at that tree. Had fun?" Sakura teased.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, and they broke apart to start sparring. (A/N: sorry, don't feel like writing a fight scene, too lazy.)

-After-

Sakura and Sasuke had little to none bruises, because they took it lightly on each other. It was around five o'clock that they decided to go home.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna take a shower." Sakura said, running off to the bathroom and closing the door. Sakura turned on the faucet and added bubble bath. While it filled with water she removed her clothes. When the tub filled, she turned of the faucet and stepped in, feeling the hot water around her body. "Ah," She moaned.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom, causing Sakura to jump. "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?" Sakura asked as Sasuke stripped down. "Joining you, why?" he asked. "Oh, n-no reason." She replied, face flushed as she saw Sasuke, who was smirking at her.

Sasuke got into the tub and sat behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura leaned back into Sasuke, and kissed him. After about a few minutes of sitting in the tub, Sakura reached for her shampoo, but Sasuke's hand grabbed it first. "Sasuke-kun I-"

"I'll wash your hair," He said monotonously while squirting the shampoo into his hand. Sakura pouted in defeat and moved forward to give Sasuke access. His hands skillfully massaged the shampoo in Sakura's hair while she moaned in response. "That feels good," Sakura sighed, rinsed her hair, and sat back with Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura made their way into the bedroom clad in only towels. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, and nipped the skin on her neck. Sakura moaned in response, and Sasuke walked her to the bed and lied her down. He pinned her arms above her head and she arched her head giving him more access.

Sasuke's hands started moving towards her towel, pulling it off her. His hands massaged her breast, and Sakura moaned in response. "S-Sasuke-kun..." She breathed out. Sasuke moved his head to her chest, sucking on each one. Sakura moaned louder, while Sasuke's hand moved to her wet core. He rubbed her core, getting her wetter and wetter. Sakura's hands were in his hair. Sasuke inserted two fingers, and thrust in and out.

"Ah... Fuck, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura moaned. Sasuke smirked, and thrusted faster. Sakura felt herself reach her limit, and with a few more thrusts, she climaxed.

Sasuke smirked, and removed his towel. His hard member was erect, and her eyes widened. He chuckled at her expression. Sakura reached out, and took hold of his member. Shyly, she started rubbing her hand along his hard member, and he groaned in response. Smirking at his reaction, Sakura slid his member into her mouth, and Sasuke inhaled sharply.

Sakura moaned while Sasuke thrusted in her pussy. Sweat beaded their bodies while the bed shook. "Sas-Sasuke-kun! Harder!" She screamed. Sasuke smirked and did so. Quickening his pace, he could feel himself reach his climax. Sakura also felt herself climax once again. Sasuke kept thrusting harder and faster, and both reached their climax. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed while he grunted. Sasuke felt himself spill his seeds into her, and panted.

"I love you, Sakura." Sasuke said, kissing her forehead. "I love you too Sasuke-kun!" She replied. Sakura pressed her lips to Sasuke's, and kissed him passionately. Sasuke laid his body next to hers, and listened to her heartbeat. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Sakura's body, and they fell asleep, for they needed the rest.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, been busy and kinda discouraged. I've also started brainstorming for a new fanfic. I'm going to be ending this fanfic soon, sadly. I know I've been putting this fanfic off for a long time, and I was getting a little discouraged because I haven't been getting reviews lately. Sorry guys. But I wanted to ask:

I'm starting a new fanfic soon, I have some ideas. But what do you want?

-Another ninja fanfiction

-A highschool/college fanfiction

-A work/career fanfiction

-Other (please tell me what you would like for other)

These answers will be considered! I promise! And give me any ideas you want! And please R&R! They're my inspiration to keep writing! Thanks guys, Luvz ya!

-PinoyHeart165


	12. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Hey guys, PinoyHeart165 here! Anyways, I'm sure some of you are familiar with my stories. You know,**

**-The Beginning of Everything**

**-Sweet Sakura**

**-Sasusaku: Roses are red, Saks is pink**

**-Sasusaku: Once Upon a couple Times**

**-Sasusaku: It Sucks when You Might be too Late**

** Anyways, I made this HUGE mistake by starting a bunch of stories and not finishing them I procrastinate a lot, so I'm sorry! I'll tell you a little synopsis of what I'm planning to do with each story.**

**-The Beginning of Everything**

** I think I'm done with this story, but I'm not satisfied with it. It's my first, so I was really awkward when it came to writing fanfics at that time. I think I'll probably leave that story where it is, untouched and them kissing.**

**-Sweet Sakura**

** Yeah, this is the story I started and I almost finished. I'm thinking about discontinuing this story because of the lack of reviews and inspirations. If I get up to it, I'll probably finish it all in one chapter, the ending and MAYBE and epilogue. But with the lack of reviews/readers, discontinuing is a big probability. So if you guys want me to finish that story, please review and give ideas!**

**-Sasusaku: Roses are red, Saks is pink**

** I wrote this last week during my spring break. I know it's pretty late, it being a Valentine's Day fanfic and all! :P Anyways, this was intentioned to be a one-shot, but SomeSecretsAreBestKeptSecret is asking for a continuation :P MAYBE PROMISE! Lol Iloveya 3**

**-Sasusaku: Once Upon a couple Times**

** This was intentioned to be a collection of my one-shots. But with the lack of time/creativity/other things (like being lazy) I'll probably update this slowly. I get my inspirations from: f mylife .com .**

**-Sasusaku: It Sucks when You Might be too Late**

** I just started this last night, I know that my first chapter was really short. I was thinking about having this story as a two-shot or maybe three-shot. I'm still not sure where this story is going, sorry!**

** Anyways, I just wanted to give you guys an author's note saying what's going on and what I'm planning on doing with my stories. I'm not gonna stop writing! I promise! I love you guys, thanks to my followers!**

**Special shout outs to(these are the people I know keep reading my stuff I love you guys! 3) :**

**-pinkypinkypinky 3 (The first to comment on Sweet Sakura!)**

**-SomeSecretsAreBestKeptSecret (I will hunt her down if she doesn't read them lol I love you!)**

**-C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only (I love her random comments they make me smile :)**

**-digzzz 3**

** I love you guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Without you guys I probably would have stopped writing a while ago, but you guys keep me going! **

** Love,**

** PinoyHeart165**


	13. Chapter 12

-The day of the war-

Sakura and Sasuke woke up at the same time, six o'clock in the morning. They sharpened their weapons, ate, and got dressed. Sakura was clad in a pink kimono ninja outfit with an orange sash through her stomach, which held her weapons, healing tools, scrolls, etc. Her tanto was strapped over her back while she wore her knee-length boots. Her hair was tied up in a pink ribbon Sasuke gave her as a present while they were shopping.

( A/N: ./i/spire4/_ There's a pic of Sakura's outfit )

Sasuke was wearing his ninja outfit from his times of Team Hebi. His sword was in its holster, and they were off. First, Sasuke and Sakura headed towards the Hokage tower for briefing.

"Sakura, Sasuke, again, I want you out of the fight, for now. My sources tell me that the ninja on the way aren't the strongest. The strongest, which are the leaders, will be here in a few days." Tsunade said. Sasuke tensed at the word 'leaders'. Karin wasn't the only ringmaster.

"Stay at the hospital. Sakura, help out without using any of your chakra. You may need it. You can use your status to help around, giving orders." Sakura sighed. She wasn't going to be able to help so much if she couldn't use her chakra. "What about you, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. "Me? I'll be behind the scene. I can't give out orders when I'm out fighting. I'm getting old, Sakura." Tsunade said, smirking. "Dismissed."

-At the hospital-

"Hello, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san!" A nurse named Chihiyo greeted them. Chihiyo was Sakura's assistant and one of Sakura's favorites. "Hello, Chihiyo-san! Are you ready?" Sakura asked. "Hn." "Oh, yes, all our staff are ready, some people volunteered, now the only thing left to do is wait." She replied. Sakura sighed.

It was about two hours later until the first group of ninja showed up. Sakura was going around, instructing, while Sasuke tried to help as much as he could. Tsunade was over at the hospital once in a while to preform extraordinary procedures that needed specific requirements.

Luckily, night fell. According to Shinobi Rules of War (A/N: I just made that up! Sounds official though, right? XD ), battles are to end at the time of night fall. Sasuke and Sakura went back home to rest. They were exhausted. Sakura and Sasuke had dinner and got to bed. They made love (Sorry, to lazy to write a lemon) and went to bed.

So that was the first day of the war.

-A few days later-

Same procedures as the day before, getting ready, briefing, and helping out at the hospital for a little while. But the only difference was during the afternoon, Sakura and Sasuke were called to the Hokage tower.

"Sakura, Sasuke, they're here. The leaders have come, and there are three of them, one being Karin. I'm not sure who the other two are." Tsunade said. She gave them the latest information of their location, and Sasuke and Sakura were off.

-On the way there-

"Sasuke, are you ready?" Sakura asked worriedly. Sasuke's sharingan was activated, and he took performance enhancers. (A/N: No, not steroids, those pills that ninja take to be stronger. Lmfao.) "I'm ready." He said, hate in his eyes. Sakura tensed at his actions; what did he plan on doing?

( )_( )

(○.○) -creepy bunny!

"Hey there, Sasuke-kun!" Karin screamed. "I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK FO-" "Shut up, Karin!" Suigetsu yelled. Sasuke's fists balled up, knuckles turning white. "SHUT UP SUIGETSU! NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Karin screamed. Juugo stood shaking his head.

"Anyways, Sasuke-kun, I knew you'd come back for me! We belong together!" Karin said. "Sorry, no. He's mine." Sakura said sharply. Karin started laughing. "You? What? You got some kind of blackmail over him or something? Why would MY Sasuke-kun be with you, when he has me?" Karin sneered.

"Bitch. You just said yes to your death." Sakura muttered, putting on her gloves. "Sakura," Sasuke said holding her arm, trying to calm her down. "Sasuke, don't bother. It's every guy's dream to have a cat fight over him!" Suigetsu said, laughing.

"Why are you two here? I just expected her," Sasuke asked. "Well, despite the drama we went through before, you're good. We need you. Karin, Suigetsu, and I were put on the council for the Sound, and we wanted you to be part of that." Juugo answered.

"I'm not interested. And if you wanted me, why bring this war? This war is costing people their lives, and just to try to bring me back?" Sasuke snarled. "Oh, Sasuke-kun that was my idea. I knew that these weaklings wouldn't want you to go. So instead of wasting our time, we started the war to bring you back. And killing a few weaklings in the process." Karin said, grinning.

"You're a sick bitch! And you two are just as bad! People are _dying_! How could you take people's lives away from their loved ones? Even if they are weak, that doesn't give them the right to die just because!" Sakura yelled. "You know, Pinky, if it wasn't for Sasuke-kun holding your weak ass back, I'd kill you right now," Karin said. Sakura snapped her arm back from Sasuke and said, "I'd like to see you try,"

Sasuke, Juugo, and Suigetsu backed over to the sidelines. Somehow, the ninja who were supposed to be fighting came over, and broke off into sides; Sakura's side and Karin's side. (lol, they stopped fighting) Whoever won the fight, won the war.

Karin ran up to Sakura with a kunai in her hand. Sakura did a back flip and kicked the kunai out of her hand and into a tree. Sakura took out her tanto while Karin took out another kunai and they started a sword fight.

When Sakura got fed up, she decided to use her new jutsu. Focusing her chakra throughout her body, Sakura's tanto was filled with chakra. Sasuke's eyes widened. _'What the hell is she doing?'_ he thought. He activated his sharingan and saw the chakra flowing through Sakura's body. Karin started shivering.

_'Who the hell is she? Her chakra is so strong, _what _ is she?'_ Karin thought. Sakura smirked to herself. She bit her thumb, causing it to bleed, and smeared blood on her tanto. _'Blood Blade!'_ she thought as she did hand signs. The blood on Sakura's blade began to arise and multiply.

Sasuke shivered. He didn't like the look in her eyes. It reminded him of himself. _'All I can see in her eyes is death,'_ he thought. Karin threw her kunai at Sakura, and the blood hardened, and blocked it. "Shit!" she hissed. "Sasuke!" Naruto called, running up to him with Gaara at his side.

"Sasuke! That jutsu she's using... It's like Gaara's!" Naruto exclaimed. "I know. But instead she's using blood." Gaara said, nodding his head. "If she keeps this up, she might not be able to control it." "What?" Sasuke asked. "That happened to me for a while. The only difference we have is the elements. But same concepts. If she keeps this going on for too long, the power is gonna eat her up. The only way to stop her is for someone who knows her weakness to stop her."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Fuck." he hissed under his breath. Sakura felt a little tired, but powerful. Karin kept taking out weapon after weapon, throwing them at her. But the blood kept deflecting each one. "Okay, no more mister nice guy!" Karin yelled. She ran up to Sakura as fast as she could, trying to dodge the blood, yet getting hit hard. Eventually, she made her way to Sakura, and the two began fighting.

The blood retracted to Sakura, and went onto her body. "Gaara, what the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked frantically. "You know how your curse seal spreads when activated?" Sasuke nodded his head. "That's what the element does. It will go on her body, giving her even more power. She won't stop until she has been stopped, or until her power has been satisfied." Gaara said. "Sasuke... We have to stop her!" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "I know what to do."

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in soo long! I'm so sorry! Anyways I'm almost done with "Sweet Sakura" and I'm planning to write either another story or start writing one-shots. I'm planning to do a high school romance series! Most likely Sasuke will be OOC. Anways, I know this chapter was rushed and I'm super sorry! No, I'm not dead! Alright guys until next time!**


	14. Chapter 13 End

**Hey guys, PinoyHeart165 here! I'm so sorry about not updating in the longest time, and I take full responsibility! I've been busy and I promised that I would finish this! Puts on determined face***

Sakura kicked Karin in the stomach with very little effort, but Karin flew back and hit the tree. She coughed up blood as she examined the damage. She had blood all over her, her glasses were broken, and she had little to none chakra left.

Sakura smirked. "Had enough?" She said as she strolled towards Karin. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw her walk up to her. Sakura picked Karin up by her shirt, and slammed her towards the tree, her hand chocking Karin.

"I've always hated _bitches_ like you. They think they know everything when they, know, _nothing_." Sakura sneered. "People like you have always put me down. And I've had enough," She said as she tightened her hold. Karin began gasping for air as Sakura held firm.

Sasuke had enough. He knew exactly what to do. "Stay back. If she isn't back to normal by the time I'm done, there's nothing we can do." Sasuke said, as he began walking to Sakura.

* * *

Sakura's vice-grip hold was too much. Blackness started taking over Karin's body, and she felt her body weaken. _'So this is it?'_ she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. Karin was sure she was going to die when...

* * *

Sasuke sprinted as fast as he could to Sakura. _'This has to be the only way,'_ he thought as he got closer and closer. Finally he reached Sakura, and...

* * *

Sakura felt strong arms tighten around her petite body from behind her. Her eyes widened, and she felt the immense power that was flowing throughout her body slowly fade away. Looking at her body, the blood that acted as her own curse seal receded to her chest, and went back to her heart. Her heart began beating normally, and she felt her grip on Karin loosen until she let go.

Karin fell back, and began coughing and breathing heavily in order to capture her breath. Looking up, she saw what had happened.

Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Sakura holding her tightly. His face was buried in the crook of her neck and Sakura felt slight tears on her neck. "Sakura..." He panted. "Please, stop."

Sakura's body collapsed as he caught her and picked her up bridal style. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "S-Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke smiled a little, and kissed her forehead. She burst into tears, and he whispered to her softly. "It's okay. I'm here" Suigetsu and Juugo ran to Karin, helping her up as the ANBU ran up to them, weapons ready.

"It's okay, we forfeit." Suigetsu said as he wrapped his arm around Karin's waist. The ANBU put handcuffs onto them and they started walking. "Wait!" Naruto said as he ran up to the ANBU. "Tsunade-baa chan wants them in her office." The ANBU nodded, and led them.

Still holding Sakura, Sasuke sat down on the ground. Naruto, Gaara, and the rest of the gang led the rest of the ninjas who were watching away and told them to go home. Sakura snuggled her head into Sasuke's chest as she breathed in his scent. "I love you," Sasuke said as his face met the crook of her neck. "I love you too," She said smiling weakly. "So how bad was I? Did I do much damage to Karin? Did-" Sakura stopped herself as she felt herself get dizzy.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry love. This happened to me before with the seal. Just rest. It's all over." He said, kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

-In three years-

_"Sakura, will you marry me?"_

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"_

_"Sasuke! I'm pregnant!"_

_"Mommy! Daddy! I had a bad dream!"_

_"Happy anniversary, Sakura!"_

* * *

Sasuke sat down at the kitchen table as he was filling out the latest paperwork for his previous mission. Four years after the war with the Sound, he was now an ANBU captain and happily married with his family.

Sakura was a respected ANBU leader also, but settled down once she got pregnant with their two fraternal twins, Sano and Aisha. She now teaches part time at the academy and partakes in small missions and is part of the strategy base with the Hokage and the up-coming Hokage, Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura also have a one year old son named Futachi, in honor of Sasuke's father and brother.

Finishing the last of his paperwork, Sasuke heard the door bell rang. Sakura came running down and answered it, revealing Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki and their four-year-old daughter Mai and five-year-old son Danan.

Sano, Aisha, and Futachi Uchiha were Sasuke and Sakura's pride and joy. They were beautiful, healthy, and tastefully intelligent. "They get it from their mother," Sasuke would always say. Sano and Aisha were top in their class, closely followed by Mai and Danan.

"Hey guys! You're right on time for dinner!" Sakura greeted as everyone walked in. Sasuke put away his papers and called down his kids. Sano, Aisha and Futachi came down the stairs, Futachi on Sano's back carrying him in a piggy back. Immediatlely, all the kids ran together and started talking and screaming and doing what all kids love to do.

"Hey there teme!" Naruto greeted. "Hn. Dobe. Don't curse at me in front of our kids." Sasuke responded with a smirk, pulling Naruto into a "guy hug." Sakura and Hinata were in the kitchen going over the food for dinner and gossiping. They heard the door ring again, and this time Sasuke answered it and revealed Tsunade, Ino and Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari, Ten Ten and Neji, and the rest of the gang. Everyone came to the Uchiha mansion for their weekly dinner get-together.

Sano, Aisha, and Futachi Uchiha were Sasuke and Sakura's pride and joy. They were beautiful, strong, healthy and tastefully intelligent. "They get it from their mother," Sasuke would always say. Sano and Aisha were top in their class, closely followed by Mai and Danan. The rest of the gang's children were also strong, and were growing up as how their parents were.

When everyone was at the dinner table, Naruto made a big annoucnment. "Everyone, after five years since the war, I have some great annoucnments! The Sound has finally declared a truce between Konoha!" He said, and paused to allow everyone to cheer. "And also," Hinata spoke up, standing up. "After her long, great reign, Tsunade-sama will be passing the torch onto Naruto next month!" She said proudly, beaming at her husband. The gang started cheering again.

While people were eating, the kids playing, and Tsunade drinking, Sakura and Sasuke were in the back of the room, Sakura on Sasuke's lap. She was smiling sweetly at her husband as their hands were joined together.

"Things finally turned out great for you, huh Sasuke-kun?" She asked. "No," He stated. Sakura looked up to him confused. "No? Things didn't turn out great for you?" She asked worriedly.

Sasuke smiled a genuine smile. "Things didn't turn out great for me," He said as he wrapped an arm around her. "They turned out great for us, my _Sweet Sakura_."

* * *

**Hey! So, Sweet Sakura is FINALLY finished! YAY! *hands out cookies to everyone* I just wanna say thanks to everyone who supported me, reviewed, favorited, etc.! I love you guys (even though I don't know you) and look forward to writing for you again!**

**-With love,**

**PinoyHeart165**


End file.
